A Change of Plans
by PhantomChajo
Summary: What would have happened if there was a change of plans and the SilverHawks had additional help after arriving in Limbo? A "What if?" offshoot of the Misadventures Universe set after the story MU04 Two Bits - Appearance by Jareth the Goblin King (Labyrinth)


A Change of Plans

By PhantomChajo

General Steven 'StarLight' Landon sat at his desk looking over some business at hand. Amongst it all were the files and folders on the most recent request and reports. The first was the request from Commander StarGazer who was currently in Limbo dealing with the recent break out of the Mon*star and his mob. The second was a request from the Government of New Eden, Haven to help deal with the sudden and vicious infestation of space pirates. And the last was all the current reports on the progress of the AI ships and the Squadron Pilots learning to fly them.

The first had been taken care of. The second and third were still up in the air. After reading over the New Eden request yet again, he opened up the file on the AI ships. Looking over the list he picked up a pen and started jotting down notes on a pad of paper. As he was about to write down another squadron name, a ripple of magical energy spun through the room, gaining his attention fast.

Sitting on the corner of his desk, a quartet of clear crystal globes in one hand, was Jareth. The Goblin King and his older half-brother. "Don't send that group." He had the most serious expression ever on his face.

"And good morning to you too," Steven said as he closed the files. "For what do I owe this little visit and why not? They are highly qualified." Sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

Jareth arched an eyebrow, stilling the crystals in his hand. "Because if you do you will destroy more then you shall save."

Steven arched an eyebrow in return. "That doesn't tell me a whole lot now does it?"

"I can't tell you more then that. I don't care how you do it, but don't send that group."

"Can't or won't?" Steven asked.

Jareth had no reply to that. He only started the crystals spinning again as he looked into the top mot one, frowning. "Won't… and can't." He again looked up at his younger half-brother. "But I can tell you this. Someone here about has a Power that is unusual, rare and strong, but hidden to all but the strongest searches because of it's nature."

"And how would you know of this person and said Power?"

"Because I refused the request to take them away about… oh…. 18 or so years ago."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed," Jareth then took the top crystal and placed it on top of the closed files. "Listen for once to what I have to say. And it will be a while before I bother you again, young Stefen." With that he vanished.

Steven snorted in disgust as he picked up the crystal. He was about to be rid of it when the movement inside it caught his eye. Several minutes later he set it back down and picked up the pen instead. With deliberation he scratched out the name he had written down on the paper. With a musical pop, the sphere vanished in a shower of glitter.

General Landon sighed in annoyance. "He knows how I hate when he leaves glitter all over my things and everything else in site." Picking up the file he tipped it over the trash can and shook the stuff off it. He had work to do and this was getting nothing done.

Monday Morning, just after breakfast….

"Wild Hunt Squadron, report to General Landon's office. Wild Hunt Squadron, report to General Landon's office."

There was raised eyebrows all around as looks were exchanged between members of the squad that was still in the mess hall.

"What's the General want with us?" asked Nate.

"How the hell should I know?" snapped Steven 'Coyote' RunningHorse. "For all I know he could be yanking Wolfie from the squad.

"Cool it you two. We won't find until we get there, so get moving." Commander Dave 'Blackmoon' Wheaton said as he stood up and headed towards the door.

Within a few minutes, the entire group, ladies included were gathered in front of the Generals door. Commander Wheaton raised a hand and knocked.

"Enter" came the reply a moment later. When the group entered, General Landon was standing, leaning against the front of his desk, arms crossed. "Everyone here? Good. If you would follow me Gentlemen, ladies…" He gestured to the door as he pushed away, picked up a rather large stack of file folders and started towards it.

The Wild Hunt Squad parted for him then followed him down to a meeting room a few doors down. Once there they scattered about the table, picking seats at random but waiting for the OK to sit.

"Sit, sit." General Landon said as he waved a hand to the table and chairs. Flipping through the stack he pulled out the ones he wanted and dropped the rest of the table. "Pull your file out and pass the rest on please." He said absently as he opened one file and glanced through it. What he was doing was giving everyone enough time to sort things out and get their file.

The rustle of papers, some murmurs between a couple of the pilots, even the shifting of bodies in the chairs became suddenly loud as General Landon stood there, waiting. Within moments silence reigned. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, if you would open your folders to the first page. I'm not going to read it out loud for you, you can do that on your own. What I am going to say is this…. You as a group by far outclass any other squadron that is in current operation." He arched an eyebrow at several of them. "Don't let it go to your head."

A few chuckles were heard.

"And some of you as individuals far out strip anyone currently flying today, even if you do happen to get into more trouble then anyone else at the same time."

Those closest to Wolfie nudged her while grinning. She just snorted at them before turning back to her folder, reading what was there. A small frown crossed her features as she continued to read.

"We are looking for volunteers to go to Limbo to assist the SilverHawks. I chose to offer the assignment to you first, because you are already a squadron and have worked together for enough time to know what you are doing. If you turn down the assignment, I will understand. Many of you have family here and may not wish to leave."

"How long will it be for, sir?" Wheaton asked, looking up from his folder.

"Two years, with a chance to extend it ever year." General Landon said.

"Excuse me, General Landon…" Wolfie said.

"Yes Cadet?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"By what is stated here, the pay is double the normal for the assignment. Usually that indicates that it is either very tedious dealings with diplomatic overtones, or else it is a very dangerous assignment. Don't get me wrong sir, I don't care about the pay one way or another since I've heard of Squads turning down offers like this before.. but…." She shrugged trailing off.

"Your right Cadet about that Cadet. And yes this assignment qualifies as both diplomatic as well as dangerous." Landon nodded his head at the looks.

Again Wolfie spoke up. "But.. What's the catch?" she asked as she closed the folder and tapped it with her finger. "The volunteer status, the double pay, even the length of assignment…"

"Wolfie…" Coyote gave her a warning look.

Landon held up his hand. "No Lt. RunningHorse. She has a point. There is a catch to it all." That got every one's attention. "The catch, as you put it, is this. Those that choose to accept the assignment will go through a minor modification process as well as new ships." In the back of his mind, he could hear Jareth saying 'I told you so.'

"And if on the off hand that our families or relatives choose to move to Limbo would there be anything preventing them from doing so?" asked one of the twins.

"No, nothing except the hassle of moving," Landon chuckled.

Wheaton looked down at the file then back up again at the General. "Sir? How much time do we have to make our decisions?"

Landon thought a moment, thumbing though the file in hand. "I can only give you 24 hours to make it. After that I will start accepting other volunteers."

Wheaton nodded. "I understand sir. Do you mind if we use this meeting room?"

"Not at all." Landon picked up his files off the table and started towards the door. "You know where my office is. Good Day Ladies, Gentlemen." The door closed softly behind him after he left.

Wheaton didn't waste any time getting down to business. "Alright people. I want your input on this one….." For the next several hours the entire squad debated, argued, pointed out the pros and cons of the assignment, and in general ran it through the wringer.

It was later that afternoon when a knock on General Landon's door interrupted him in the middle of some rather boring reports. Looking at his clock then at the desk calendar, after clearing it enough to see it. He had nothing scheduled for this time so it must be something else. "Enter," he called setting everything in his hands back down.

Commander Wheaton of the Wild Hunt Squadron entered, along with the rest. All ten came to attention and saluted. "Sir."

Landon sat back in his chair after returning the salute. "At ease. I take it you have made your decision?" 

"Yes Sir, we have."

"And?"

"We accept sir."

"All of you? The entire squadron?"

"Yes sir." Wheaton gave a smirk as he looked at his Squadron mates. "You wanted the best for this assignment. You recognized it when you chose us."

Landon chuckled. "Cocky bastards aren't you?"

"Of course sir. We're Air Force."

The General just shook his head once more. "Alright then, we might as well get started with the paperwork. It will be a few days before the modifications can be preformed." He then looked at the as a group. "Hope no one is very attached to their hair. It's going to have to be shaved from what I understand."

There was some quiet mutterings from the group, but they accepted the fact. "Looks like you got your hair cut at just the right time ladies." MoonDoggie said with a snicker. And promptly received a smack from one of the said ladies.

Wheaton growled something softly under his breath and everyone settled back down rather quickly. Turning back once more to face the General. "No sir, it can after all grow back."

"Good attitude," Landon said with a smile. "Now, look theses over, sign where indicated, ask any questions you wish, and I will arrange for the base work to begin tomorrow morning." He said as he handed the stack of consent forms over to Wheaton to pass out.

Nearly 30 minutes and a few easily answered questions later, everyone turned the papers back.

"Alright then," Landon glanced up at the clock. "Go ahead and go to lunch. In the mean time I will arrange for the psychiatric evaluations and profiling to start this afternoon. That way we can start matching up the current AIs to the right pilot."

Once they had filed out, Steven tossed his copy of the file back on the table and tilted the chair back. 'Okay, big brother. I've kept her near, for the most part. I hope your happy.'

'Quite,' a smug voice said in the back of his mind.

The door creaked open, and Steven's eyes snapped open to see Aurora standing in the doorway, Adry squirming in her grip. "Hey, Fly-boy. Care to take a couple of girls to lunch?"

He stood and smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

He put away his files and other work scattered across the desk then made sure the drawers with all the important information was locked before grabbing his jacket and keys. As soon as he got around from behind the desk he held his arms out and took Adry from Aurora. Behind the trio, the door to the office closed with a soft click.

No one was around to hear the ever so soft words that were spoken by the person that was sitting on the desk, a chess board before him. "Check… and mate my dear nephew….check and mate."

~Fini~


End file.
